The Final Battle - Between Light and Darkness
by Snufflescutie
Summary: Just a short fic about the final battle between good and evil...also something about Lily and James.
1. Past/Present

Harry stared out the window...thinking about his life here at Hogwarts. He still remembered the first time he stepped into the Great Hall...How things had changed...  
  
It was his last here at Hogwarts school of W&W, and he was going to make the best of it, Voldemort or no Voldemort.  
  
This year was the last time he'd spend at this wonderful school, next year; he wouldn't be coming back...Oh, the memories.... Hermione and Ron...  
  
Last year had been his worst yet. Voldemort had somehow broken into Hogwarts and had killed some of the staff and students.... Ron and Hermione being some of them...  
  
Harry felt tears grow in his eyes at the remembrance of his two most closest friends...he still remembered that faithful day...it was June 12th, 1996...Sixth Year...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione was walking on the grounds, joking about potions when a HUGE explosion sounded in the castle.... Death Eaters suddenly came into view...cursing everything in sight...  
  
The trio knew what to do, as though they had expected this to happen. They took out their wands are charged toward the black-hooded servants of Voldemort. The battle was heated, each side knew that one must triumph above the other...and they tried their best, using all the magic within them...  
  
Then it happened...two Death Eaters charged toward both Ron and Hermione, one struck Hermione with a knife...the other killed Ron with the Killing curse....  
  
*back*  
  
Harry shuddered at the memory...how he missed them...but he knew that they will never return...never to be with him again...never to joke and laugh...never to return...  
  
Then it struck Harry on what he must do.....what he must do for the whole of the Wizarding World. He MUST go after Voldemort.... It was what Hagrid and Dumbledore had said...The Final Battle will show who is more powerful...The Dark Lord, or The Boy Who Lived...  
  
Harry jumped to his feet, grabbed his wand and sprinted down the stairs, he didn't even stop to say sorry when he knocked over Dumbledore himself.  
  
With his wand, Harry created a portkey, a portkey that will take him to the heart of Voldemort's terrain.... the place where Harry will face the person who have killed his beloved parents, his Godfather, and his 2 best friends...  
  
The portkey had worked he thought...the familiar jerk behind the navel told him that the portkey is working...soon, he will face his destiny...his destiny which he has been waiting for since the age of one...  
  
  
  
He fell to the floor...but this time he was ready, he was ready to face whatever stood in his way. After killing the two Death Eaters that guarded the front gates, Harry blasted the door open. All eyes turned on him. The Death Eaters were all ready to attack. It was about 40 against one, but Harry didn't care...He'll kill every single one of them if he had to.  
  
And then, something totally unexpected happened, all the Death Eaters backed away from him, as if scared. Harry took a step closer, and the Death eaters backed away even more  
  
"FOOLS" screamed a high pitched voice that made the hairs on the back of Harry's head stand on end. "DO NOT FEAR HIM!!! KILL HIM!!!"  
  
And so the Death Eaters obeyed... they charged at Harry all at once, but strangely...their curses and hexes could not harm Harry, as if he was being protected by an invisible shield...  
  
Harry immediately took this as a good sign and started to curse the Death eaters back, and one by one the Death Eaters fell...some dead, some not...  
  
After all 40 of the Death Eaters were down... Harry turned around, and he saw made his stomach contrast nastily...  
  
  
  
Stood before him was his parents, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and Ron and Hermione. Though, they did not wave at him or do anything of as normal. Instead they were wearing exactly what all of the other Death Eaters were wearing: A black cloak and each had a sword and a dagger...  
  
Harry moved nearer to them, though his mind told him not to...  
  
"Mum???" asked Harry quietly as he approached her. Something was different, very different...Lily Potter did not only try to stab Harry but she also tried to kill him... What in the name of Merlin is going on??? 


	2. What in the name of Merlin?

What in Merlin's name is going on you ask??? Why is Lily attacking her own son??? And why is James and Sirius not doing anything about it.... it's because they are all under a deep dark spell that hasn't been used since the defeat of Howeler...the dark lord of so long ago.  
  
Harry tried in vain to stop Lily from stabbing him...but as the knife sank into his side...he knew he had to fight back...but, but these were his family. And friends...how could he fight them??? There must be a way...There must be...  
  
As Lily raised her arms to place another attack on Harry, he kicked her in the stomach...and she feel backwards into the hard cold wall. James then started forward. James grabbed Harry around the neck and slammed him onto the floor...  
  
As James took out a long silver knife that glowed in the color of the moon, Harry felt something fall beside him...Harry looked sideways, The Gryffindor Sword lay just a couple inches away from him...and the others didn't seem to have seen it...  
  
Harry punched James, who recoiled by surprise. Harry leapt to his feet and ran towards the glowing Gryffindor sword.  
  
He picked it up, and as he did so...something tingly went up his spine...Harry looked at the others. Sirius was scowling at him and Lily and James shot daggers at him with their eyes...  
  
"Give me the sword Harry" said Dumbledore. But this Dumbledore held no twinkle in his eyes...nor had the warm voice he remembered. "No" stated Harry firmly. "Don't be a fool boy, you can never defeat the great Dark Lord. He is much too powerful for you."  
  
"oh? Then why isn't the GREAT dark lord here then??? Is he too cowardly to face his enemy?" Harry stared back at Dumbledore, and suddenly, Harry felt his eyes glow an enchanting green...There is only one word to describe how Harry looked at that moment...Dangerous.  
  
"You are NOT my parents, nor my godfather, nor my headmaster, nor my best friends." As Harry said this, he pointed to each of them in turn. "You are imposters!!! Take off your disguise this second!!! Or do you want to burn in the fires of HELL!"  
  
As these word Harry spoke, the others began to shake and tremble...they then let out a piercing scream...but it was not human.oh no.definitely not human  
  
Then the other were surrounded by a burning black fire...their screams and pleas echoing off the walls. Harry covered his ears with his hands to block out the screaming of pain...but then, it stopped. Everything was still, nothing was moving...Then, out of the shadows crept up a monstrous beast...And as he stood behind Harry.... Ready to pounce...  
  
What will happen next...  
  
Will our hero finally meet his end by this strange beast...or is there more to it the we know... 


	3. As the Creature slowly....

As the creature slowly made it's way toward Harry...Harry turned around. The movement made the creature stop in its tracks, and taking a good look at the person it was going to devour...  
  
Harry gasped...it.... it was a Manitcore !!! He knew this from studying it with Hagrid...its scorpion tail lashed out at him as Harry desperately tried to duck. As a Manticore should, it licked it's blood-red lips...probably just thinking of ways to eat Harry.  
  
Harry was panic-stricken right about then as he thought of ways to kill it. But Manticores aren't that easy to kill...but you're forgetting something Harry...said the annoying voice inside his head. Don't you remember that Basilisk you killed in second year? why not just do the same with this one? Harry knew that the voice was absolutely right of course, but it isn't as easy as it sounds....  
  
Last time, Fawkes was with him...but what about now? Everyone at Hogwarts must be worried sick about him...and here he is, standing in front of a clearly very hungry Manticore...thinking of ways to kill it. Harry would have laughed of the irony of the situation, not if the result of it would be 'Harry SoufflÃ©' for the Manticore.  
  
Then Harry realized that he still had the Gryffindor Sword. That'll be able to hold off the beast for Harry to escape...but still there was a nagging feeling that Harry was being closely watched. As if his every move was defected.  
  
The Manticore seemed to have waited long enough and lunged at the bewildered Harry. Harry was thrown backwards by the weight of the Manticore. Before the beast could sank its inch long fangs into Harry's flesh, Harry kicked it in the chest, which resulted in the Manticore sinking its teeth into Harry's left leg.  
  
Harry bit his lip to prevent himself screaming in agony. Without even looking where he swung the sword, a nasty sound like something being chopped off was heard. Harry slowly opened his eyes, and what he saw only made him want to throw-up even more.  
  
The Manticore's head was several feet away from its now limp body. Blood still oozing from its neck. Harry couldn't take it anymore and turned his head the other way. He took a deep breath and started limping towards the door on the other side of the darkened room.  
  
But half way there, his vision went blurry...all he could see was things that were al least an inch from him. He swayed on the spot...trying in vain to stand still. Then he heard as if from far away...footsteps. Slowly...very slowly...the world around him turned black, and Harry knew no more... 


End file.
